Por coincidencia o destino
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Cómo hubiera deseado que alguien se hubiera molestado en decirme lo inoportuna que puede ser una fuerza tan grande como la que es el amor cuando toma por presa dos almas que pertenecen a universos distintos" Zelda POV. Intercabio para LeoKingdom.


_¡Yey! Mi primer fic de intercambio. _

_Esta es mi respuesta al fic que LeoKingdom hizo para mí, "Dulce sueño". Su petición fue un Pit/Zelda y helo aquí, espero sea de su agrado, y espero poder tener más fics de intercambio, porque eso me ayuda a estar variando, aprender a improvisar y hacer de todo un poco, es como un gana-gana (eso creo...)_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo juego con las tramas._

* * *

**Por coincidencia o destino**

_**Zelda POV** _

_Según me han dicho… el amor es algo inesperado, que llega de improviso y te toma por sorpresa; que une lo impensado y logra lo imposible. _

_Cómo hubiera deseado que alguien se hubiera molestado en decirme lo inoportuna que puede ser una fuerza tan grande como la que es el amor; cuando toma por presa dos almas que pertenecen, en el mundo, a universos distintos y que, ya sea por coincidencia o destino, se encuentran cruzando miradas ignorando la realidad, deseando no dejar de verse jamás. _

Una vez estuve enamorada… Eso no resultó.

Descubrí, de la forma más cruda, que no siempre por amar a alguien éste tiene que corresponderte, que ni todo el amor puede cambiar el corazón de la gente y, que no puedes culpar a la otra persona por no quererte como la quieres.

Ahora Link y yo somos amigos, lo cual es bueno porque, de otra forma, me había sido muy difícil seguir con mi vida sabiendo que una emoción pasajera afectó nuestra relación. Por suerte, Link es mucho más maduro que eso, y una declaración de amor no es suficiente como para asustarlo.

Pero, aun así, la incertidumbre y el recelo hicieron gala en mi pecho los primeros meses, inundo mi mente con preguntas vanas tales como los porqués y, mi aún más temido, "¿por quién?" Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve la trifuerza de la sabiduría si no es capaz de ayudarme a saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos?

Pensé que tal vez eso simplemente no era para mí, que si no era para Link, entonces mi corazón podía quedarse sin dueño, resguardado en mi pecho, donde nadie pudiera dañarlo… donde nadie más pudiera rechazarlo, aun si fuera con un suave "lo siento…" ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que sea cierto, y que el papel de amiga me siente mejor que el de pareja.

"¿Está bien si es así, Link?"

No es como que todavía duela, de hecho, hace tiempo que dejé de pensarlo y ahora, yo misma no puedo ver a mi caballero como algo más que eso, un fiel amigo y nada más… o eso quiero pensar.

En cuanto a lo demás, debo decir que me encontré sorprendida ante la repentina invitación de Link para atender a un torneo "especial"… ¿en otra dimensión? Entre más oía los detalles, más intrigada me encontraba, deseosa de conocer la magia capaz de hacer coincidir universos que, de otra forma, nunca podrían encontrarse y, tras meditarlo un poco, acepté.

¿Cuándo iba yo a imaginarme que en un lugar como este, en otra dimensión, me encontraría con quien lograría acelerar de nueva cuenta los latidos de mi corazón que, expectantes, desdibujan una figura?

"Un ángel…"

Un ángel sería el responsable de revivir el calor olvidado de mis sentidos, reactivando los latidos perdidos, coloreando de rojo mis mejillas con una simple y sincera sonrisa…

"Me llamo Pit, ¿y tú?"

Enérgico, valiente, vivaz, eufórico, fuerte, audaz, confiado… inocente, puro, cristalino, transparente, sincero, hermoso Pit.

¿Quién tuviera más suerte que yo de encontrarme frente a tu mirada, de ser la primera en oír tu nombre… de ser tocada por el roce sobrenatural de la mano de un ángel?

"Mi nombre es Zelda, princesa de Hyrule."

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora entiendo a cuentos!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Los caballeros y príncipes de cuentos siempre van a rescatar a las princesas, ahora lo entiendo, de verdad vale la pena."

Es muy posible que, si no lo hubiera dicho con esa sonrisa infantil y juguetona, yo me hubiera ofendido ante el comentario y, sin embargo… sonreí.

"Es un placer conocerla, princesa."

"El placer es todo mío."

Ese día conocí a muchos personajes realmente interesantes, uno que otro ser de la realeza, tres reyes, un príncipe y una princesa, criaturas extrañas, seres con magia, con poderes o armas raras… Pero ninguno logró robar mi aliento como aquel que, en toda la mansión, era la única real criatura celestial.

Pit…

Con cada día que pasaba, cado uno de los invitados al torneo empezaba a formar lazos son sus semejantes: unos evidentes, como los que hacían a los más pequeños jugar juntos; unos más inusuales que otros, como el de quienes habían intentado conquistar reinos ajenos; unos menos evidentes, pero más profundos y personales, como el del príncipe de una nación destruida y una caza recompensas interespacial, unidos no más que por un pasado difícil.

¿Y el lazo que trabaja entre nosotros?

La mera atracción de uno por el otro, que buscábamos ambos con tanto esmero ocultar, aunque evidente ante la mirada de los demás.

"¿Te gusta Pit?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Link?"

"Vamos, Zellie, los dos sabemos que es cierto."

Pero… ¿confesar mis sentimientos en voz alta? ¿Arriesgarme de nuevo a ser rechazada? Aún no estoy segura si quiero enfrentarme yo misma a la idea de que estoy enamorada… ¡Pero que digo? No, no puedo estar enamo… enamorada…. No puedo… no debo… pero estoy.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada del azul de una mirada celestial, del blanco perpetuo de tus alas, reflejo de tus pensamientos y tu alma, del castaño rojizo, de tu voz angelical, de tu ternura… pero ¡diosas! ¡Qué tortura!

Algo debe estar fallando con la parte de la trifuerza que me correspondía, pues no me siento nada sabia al verme torpemente ilusionada, sonrojada y enamorada de alguien tan lejano al mundo al que pertenezco y, que sin saber cómo, siento más cercano a mí que mi propio pueblo. Porque palabras dulces cruzan nuestro entendimiento, y juegos puros surcan nuestro suelo, sonrisas sinceras que se derriten en un gesto que acerca nuestras manos casi hasta tocarse mientras pretendemos sólo hablar.

"El lugar donde vengo es hermoso y Palutena, preciosa… y a pesar de eso, no puedo dejar de mirarte."

¿Causamos tanta pena si todos notan que nos sonrojamos? ¿Es que yo estoy aún muy insegura? ¿o pude ser que tú seas aún inexperto? Sea cual sea el caso, ¿cómo es que ninguno se atreve a decir "te quiero"?

No soy yo quien porta el coraje, como para armarme de valor, ni quien tiene la fuerza capaz de afrontar lo que venga, y lo que llaman sabiduría aún me frena, pero más bien el miedo a perder este suave contacto inexistente que se confunde con la caricia del viento que lleva nuestras palabras hasta los oídos del otro mientras la noche se prolonga a nuestro alrededor, envolviéndonos en el frío delicado que nos sirve de cobijo bajo una noche estrellada.

Y desearía dejar salir las palabras que pienso, pero me acobardo y, sin quererlo, nos quedamos en silencio ambos, mirando hacia la entrada sin verdaderos deseos de entrar y permitir que este momento a solas se termine. Quisiera extenderlo, prolongarlo una eternidad, o congelarlo, sólo para quedarme con él por siempre en mis pensamientos, como el tatuaje que lleve mi corazón y mi alma como emblema a donde vaya, tan sólo porque tu mano finalmente se ha encontrado con la mía, mientras nuestros sonrojos no nos permiten vernos a los ojos… pero no nos soltaríamos tampoco.

¿Es amor lo que siento? ¿o es otro juego de mis pensamientos?

Si he pedido a Nayru tantas veces una señal, estoy segura que si es lo que desea hoy me la entregará… ¿en la forma de un beso ajeno?

Si la luna guarda el secreto, juro también guardármelo, y no decir a nadie que he visto a Marth y a Samus compartiendo un beso casto que se convina con las lágrimas de quien ha aceptado finalmente el conjuro de amor sobre su corazón y, siendo más valientes, desafían al tiempo y al propio universo al unir sus labios como declarando un "te amo" que se sella en un abrazo y sus dedos entrelazados.

Mis manos mimetizan lo que veo hacer a Samus mientras mis dedos buscan su lugar de pertenencia entre los tuyos, y bajo la mirada al no sentir tu respuesta como aprobación, mientras el rojizo en mis mejillas se que se hace más intenso.

No quiero mirarte… porque tengo miedo.

Pero tú reacciones y entrelazas de igual forma tus dedos con un suave apretón que me asegura que no hay problema alguno y, para borrar cualquier duda, tu mano libre va hasta mi barbilla para hacerme mirarte. Y yo sedo, porque soy esclava al roce de tus dedos, porque una mirada tuya es suficiente para rescatarme… porque al encontrarme con tu cálida sonrisa igualmente sonrojada, todos mis miedos se van junto con la idea del infinito y universo donde no estás.

Vivo para tus ojos en este momento y te busco en mis pensamientos, soy mansa paloma sumisa a tus deseos, que anhela de tus labios un "te quiero" intercambiable por un beso…

Si ellos no temen decirlo, ¿por qué yo si tiemblo mientras te veo?

Conjuraré un hechizo de amor que llegué a tu corazón y lo atraviese como me ha atravesado a mi tu flecha encantada. Quiero que compartas este veneno que es cura de todos los males también, quiero que bebas de mis labios el inicio de la perdición que nos hundirá a los dos en deseo incomprensible de no querer separarnos nunca…

Hagamos como ellos y pretendamos que no importa.

Y si cierro los ojos, ¿entenderás el mensaje si me acerco sólo un poco?

El beso de un ángel puede revivirme, hacer latir mi corazón con fuerza con sólo rozar mis labios con los suyos, cual pétalos de rosa que cubren mi delirio, así cubren tus labios los míos… Soy luciérnaga que busca en la noche la estrella que más brille y tu luz me ha deslumbrado, no te apartes de mi camino porque aún si te vas yo te sigo.

Cierra los ojos e intensifiquemos este beso, que quede como desenlace o condena, confirmación de un amor que puede traernos problemas, pero que es más fuerte que lo que venga.

Mi sabor se mezcla con el tuyo y de momento, somos uno solo.

Y si otros lo entendieron antes, yo lo entiendo ahora, ni Marth ni Samus tienen que repetírmelo otra vez:

Ya sea por coincidencia o destino, el amor toma por presa dos almas que pertenecen, en el mundo, a universos distintos y las hace encontrarse cruzando miradas ignorando la realidad, deseando no dejar de verse jamás…

* * *

_**Por si alguien más se anima a intercambiar un fic conmigo, la idea general está en mi perfil, aunque pueden contactarme por msn también (que pueden encontrarlo tambien en mi perfil, en la parte del mail) tan sólo diciendo que son de fanfiction y yo los agrego. **_

_**Espero saber su opinión, porque hacía mucho que no escribia algo hetero para un fic (para novela sí, pero para fic casi no lo uso -y tienen permiso para regañarme por eso-) **_

_**¡Gracias a todos por leer**_


End file.
